


A Song of Love on Christmas

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music Video]<br/>"Kire kagima saibastia<br/>Inaria miamenta<br/>Asora ita saibastia<br/>Imilia iyasii iya"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song of Love on Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A christmas video I made for my sister.
> 
> Song: A Song of Storm and Fire from Tsubasa Chronicle


End file.
